The World Wide Web aspect of the global internet has become a vast commercial marketplace where a consumer can find just about every type of product available. Even the traditional start of the holiday shopping season, the day after Thanksgiving known as “Black Friday”, now has an internet corollary: Cyber Monday, the first Monday after the Thanksgiving Holiday.
Although internet commerce has been taking place for many years now, the industry is still in a relative infancy compared to normal stores and open air markets. Many people are still reluctant to use internet retail web sites since they do not feel familiar enough and they do not feel they can easily get the information needed to make good purchasing decisions. Even veteran internet shoppers can have difficulties in find the information that they need to make a good educated purchasing decision